


This Ain't "Titanic"

by machka



Category: Bandom: MWK, Real Person Fiction, Tulsa Gangstas
Genre: Car Sex, Kink Meme, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-31
Updated: 2010-08-31
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/machka/pseuds/machka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So much for the movie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Ain't "Titanic"

**Author's Note:**

> Co-authored by [cebhfhionnmabon](http://cebhfhionnmabon.livejournal.com/profile).
> 
> We just really, really like this pairing. :P Written for the "[AI7 & Anthemic 'What's Your Fantasy?' Kink Meme](http://community.livejournal.com/bulletproof_fic/11021.html)" with the prompt: " _I wanna get you in the back seat windows up // That's the way you like to fuck, clogged up fog alert_ "
> 
> Disclaimer: The following is a work of fiction. The events described therein are not intended to represent actual events. No libel or defamation is intended in posting said fictitious work.
> 
> In other words, it's not real, because we made it all up.

"Relax, Andy..." Neal groaned softly, pressing light kisses to his neck. "Th'sooner y'do, the sooner I'll be inside you..."

Rubbing gentle circles into Andy's lower back with one hand, Neal again brushed lightly over Andy's entrance, letting out a soft breath as the muscles fluttered and jumped beneath his fingertips. "...Easy..." Neal whispered, and pressed against Andy's resistance, sliding two fingers slowly inside of him.

Neal swallowed a moan as Andy's tight heat clenched his digits. "There we go..." he whispered hoarsely, thrusting his hand up into Andy, twisting and scissoring his fingers as Andy's thighs tightened on Neal's. "Gonna fuck you, Andy..."

Andy let out a shaky breath as his head dropped forward onto his chest. He shifted his arms slightly, gripping the headrest of the driver's seat tighter as he started to move slowly against Neal's fingers.

His breath puffed out as he moaned softly, his hips starting to move in a familiar rhythm.

Nipping his way down Andy's chest, Neal crooked his fingers slightly inside of Andy's passage, watching raptly as Andy's cock jerked and spasmed against Neal's forearm. "Just think how it's gonna feel when it's my cock inside you, Andy..." he rasped out, unable to keep the growl out of his voice. The mere thought was making his dick throb painfully, but he wanted to be sure Andy was ready.

Andy moaned low in his throat. "God, hurry... Need you inside me, or I'm gonna come before you even get in me," he rasped out, dizzy with desire.

"Make yourself useful, then, and get me ready - don't make me do all the work," Neal rumbled lowly.

Andy groaned, looking around for the condom that Neal had dropped there when they had started. Finally seeing it on the seat beside Neal's hip, Andy reached for it and ripped it open. Leaning in, he kissed Neal hard, quickly rolling the latex down Neal's cock, stroking him with a moan when he felt how hard Neal was in his hand.

Neal's hips bucked up slightly into Andy's fist as Neal returned the kiss, deepening it with his pent-up hunger. He shoved a third finger sharply into Andy's body, biting at Andy's tongue in his mouth.

Andy let out a gasp as he pushed back against Neal's fingers. "God, Neal - now!" he panted, his hand pressing against the window damp with condensation.

The raw and needy tone in Andy's voice made Neal's cock jump. "Gods above..." he groaned, wrenching his fingers out of Andy's body. He slid further down on the seat, gripping Andy's thighs to pull him closer, and set the head of his cock against Andy's entrance.

"Fuck yourself on me," Neal growled, his voice as black as his pupils in the darkness. "Ride me."

Andy closed his eyes as he let out a breath, and he concentrated on relaxing as he slowly slid down onto Neal's cock. "Oh fuck yes..." he rasped out desperately.

Neal's teeth tore at his lower lip as Andy enveloped him. Letting his head fall back with a low moan, Neal gouged his blunt fingernails into Andy's hips as his own bucked up, seeking to fill Andy completely. "Fuckin' Christ, Andy, y'gotta move..." Neal groaned, panting slightly at the roof of the car.

Andy whimpered and shifted his legs further on either side of Neal's thighs. He pulled himself up slightly, using the front seats as leverage. "Why don't you fucking move me yourself? Can't...move right...without crackin' my head on the ceiling..."

"God, why I gotta do all th'work..." Neal groaned, shifting none-too-gently beneath Andy to get himself braced properly. Finally, he had his shoulders worked into the seat behind him; and his knees crammed into the backs of the front seats, nearly caving in the upholstery from the stretch; and his fingers digging deep dents into the flesh of Andy's hips. "Motherfuckin' contortionist shit..." Neal growled, but he had the leverage, and damned if he wasn't gonna use it.

He took a deep breath and bucked his hips up with purpose, snapping hard and deep into Andy's body.

Andy let out a loud gasping moan as his hands flew up to brace himself on the roof of the car, trying to keep his head from cracking against it. He was finally able to move with Neal, and he pushed down against him, gritting his teeth as he moved. "God yes... Fucking fuck me..."

Neal clenched his jaw, his mouth contorted into a snarl as he drove his cock into Andy, seemingly intent on fucking him through the roof of the car. "God-damned son of a bitch..." he panted out, low and hoarse, his thighs trembling from the strain. "Gonna make you come..."

Andy kept pushing himself down on Neal's cock, his hands still braced on the roof, helping to keep up with Neal's sharp, demanding rhythm. He could feel his arms shaking from the strain, and the burning heat pooling in his stomach was starting to spread. It wouldn't be long...

He could feel beads of sweat slipping down the side of his face as he looked down at Neal. "Fuck yes, you are..." he panted. "So close..." Moaning low, Andy leaned down as best as he could and covered Neal's mouth with his own, drawing him into a heated, desperate kiss.

Neal's nails bit sharply into Andy's flesh, drawing away little divots of skin. His tongue tangled with Andy's briefly before he pulled back, snapping his teeth shut on Andy's lower lip. "Wanna see you come, y'fucker," he ground out, tugging sharply on the trapped flesh. "Do it."

Andy felt himself tighten around Neal's cock as the heat of his orgasm ripped through him. Groaning Neal's name, Andy let go, splattering Neal's chest with his come.

"Fuck, yes..." Neal growled, his rhythm faltering as Andy's body clenched around him. Several more deep snaps of his hips, and Neal was buried to the root inside of Andy and coming hard. Hiding his face against Andy's neck, Neal gasped for breath, shivering as the mixture of sweat and semen cooled on his chest.

Andy's hands dropped down as he leaned his head over onto the cool window, his breath fogging up the damp glass even more than what it already was. Wiping the glass, he peered out at the surrounding cars pulling out of the lot around them, and rolled his head to look at Neal, grinning. "...I think we missed the movie."

"Fuck th'movie," Neal growled, his eyes finding Andy's in the dim light. "'Rather watch you, any fuckin' day."


End file.
